Naruto: The Rise of Darth Asura
by windstorm16
Summary: Suffering from the scorn & spite of the villagers, the only thing that kept Naruto's sanity intact was his pain, anger & hatred. Now thanks to the Holocrons, Tomes & Scrolls of past Sith Lords, Naruto will now focus that anger & hatred, gaining the power he so desires, thus marking the rise of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Asura.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from The Sith'ari. Here we'll be seeing everyone's favorite Ninja going to a Galaxy far, far away. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Naruto Uzumaki always knew he never belonged. In his short five-year life Naruto had quickly learned that the people of Konoha made it their life's goal to make him as miserable as possible, whether it was kicking him out of stores or forming mobs and beating him to an inch of his life, and Naruto didn't even know the reason.

With each cruel word, every hit, all the glares Naruto felt his pain, anger, and hatred grow, along with his sanity slowly slipping further and further away. It got to the point where Naruto had begun hearing voices, well not so much a voice but something guiding him.

It had begun on Naruto's fourth birthday, the day he hated most in the year and the day where it was certain he'd be attacked. The day started out as it normally would with Naruto desperately trying to ignore the glares, until he had accidentally bumped into someone leading to a mob forming to chase him for "attacking" someone.

So, Naruto had run hoping he'd be able to escape for once, he had nearly been caught a few times just barely escaping, that's when he felt it. Something in the back of his mind telling him where to go, where to hide, until he had successfully managed to avoid the mob and his yearly beating.

To this day Naruto still didn't know what the feeling was, but since then he'd trusted the feeling, it would tell him who to avoid, which was basically everyone, even people Naruto thought he could trust like the old man Hokage and the Ramen Stand owners, the feeling told him to avoid them as well, while this upset Naruto he listened to feeling, if it said they couldn't be trusted then Naruto wouldn't trust them.

The feeling didn't only show Naruto who was untrustworthy it also showed him images of fantastic things, from far off planets, to incredible technological advances, but Naruto's favorite were the images of different people and aliens wielding blades of light, those were the ones Naruto saw the most, especially ones with red swords.

Through the images Naruto learned how to perform the techniques he saw the light sword users used, such as pulling objects towards from a distance, making people do what he says, and many others. Naruto found that he could perform these feats with ease, surprising him as from what he saw it took months of training to learn the techniques, but Naruto found it as easy as breathing.

One thing Naruto learned was that whenever he was angry the techniques were stronger, and that if he was angry at someone specific they'd sometimes clutch their throats as if they couldn't breathe, or scream in fear at things that weren't there. Whatever it was Naruto soon found out, he enjoyed hurting people.

Which leads him to this moment standing out the cave, having been lead here by the feeling, telling him that if he wished for more power to go to this cave. It hadn't been hard for Naruto sneak out of Konoha, having been taught by the feeling how to hide his presence, even when he was standing in front of someone they didn't see him.

Naruto stood at the opening of the cave looking inside cautiously, he could practically feel the darkness radiating from within, he was sure if anyone else were in his place they'd likely take their own lives from the sheer dread they'd feel.

Though to Naruto it didn't feel terrible, it felt amazing, the power he could sense in the cave was intoxicating and he wanted it. The only thing stopping him was that Naruto got the feeling once he entered the cave, there would be no turning back, and that when he came out he wouldn't be the same.

'Then again I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.' Thought Naruto making his decision

Entering the cave Naruto gazed around with yellow-blue eyes, he'd noticed that more he used his negative emotions in his techniques his eyes slowly turned to a sulfuric yellow color with a reddish-orange outer ring.

Looking around Naruto sharpened his senses while following the feeling of the darkness. After a while Naruto soon emerged in a large chamber where Naruto felt a chill run through his body as the temperature dropped several degrees, while he felt he had reached the source of the darkness.

Naruto looked around the chamber in awe, as rather than rock the walls were made of metal, there were several shelves filled with scrolls, tomes, small black pyramids, and other objects Naruto couldn't even recognize. Around the room were also several giant statues of different people all wearing robes and different kinds of armor.

But the center piece of the chamber was a stone table with thirteen of the black pyramids laying on top of it. Naruto approached the table looking the pyramids, as he reached to grab one he saw it began glowing red making Naruto instantly retract his hand while the glow vanished. Looking at his hand and the pyramid Naruto reached for it again causing the glow to return making him hesitate for a moment before steeling his resolve and grabbing the pyramid.

Instantly all thirteen pyramids lit up a bright crimson red making Naruto back away. From the top of the pyramids thirteen beams of red light appeared before opening revealing thirteen holographic figures, all tinted red, and focusing on Naruto.

When Naruto first laid eyes on the figures he felt as if he'd die from the pressure they were releasing, he didn't know who they were, but Naruto knew one thing, these people, no these beings were not to be trifled with.

"Who are you boy?" Demanded one of the figures, snapping Naruto from his awe

"Ah, forgive me sir, but I was lead here." Naruto answered respectfully knowing if he said the wrong thing he'd likely lose his life

"And _who_ exactly lead you here?" Another questioned

"It wasn't a who, more of a what a feeling that I get sometimes." Replied Naruto

The figures narrowed their eyes at that, so the Force had lead the youngling here, very interesting. One of the figures decided to test the boy lifting his finger the person sent five empty table at the boy, if the boy was strong in the Force he'd stop them, if not… oh well.

Naruto stared shocked at the tables flying towards him raising his hands stopping the tables in midair, mildly surprising a few of the beings at his display.

"Impressive, to have such control over the Force already at such an early age." Said one of the beings

"Tell us boy who is your Master?" Said another interested in knowing who the newest Sith Lord

I don't have a Master, I learned how to do it on my own." Naruto replied, now surprising all of them he learned to use the Force on his own

"Most impressive." The third being repeated with a smirk

"Um, if you don't mind me asking who are you people?" Asked Naruto

"I am Vitiate."

"I am Freedon Nadd."

"I am Exar Kun."

"I am Ludo Kressh."

"I am Naga Sadow."

"I am Marka Ragnos."

"I am Tulak Hord."

"I am Adas."

"I am Darth Nihilus."

"I am Darth Revan."

"I am Darth Malgus."

"I am Adraas."

"I am Darth Bane."

Naruto stared at all the now named beings, unconsciously taking a step back at the chill he felt from their names.

"We have all bared the title Sith Lord at one time or another." Said Darth Bane

Naruto looked at all the Sith Lords feeling the vast amount of power they each possessed, and he now knew why the feeling, or the Force as they called it, lead him here.

"Teach me." Naruto said

"Excuse you boy." Said Naga with narrowed eyes

"I want you all to teach, show me how to become a Sith Lord." Said Naruto

"And what makes you think your worthy to become a Sith Lord boy?" Sneered Adraas beneath his mask

"Well you've said it yourself that my control over the Force, imagine how strong I'd be when I'm older and I had proper Master's to show me." Naruto said

"You believe that just because you have _some_ talent in the Force you are worthy of becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith. Fool, to become a Sith you must embrace the darkest aspects of your being, to crush all who stand before you, to join the Dark Side of the Force and embrace it, to do whatever it takes to complete your goals no matter the cost. Now tell me boy what would you give to gain unlimited power?" Demanded Darth Bane with narrowed eyes focusing a small amount of his power on Naruto

Though a small amount of Bane's power was nearly Kage-level, making Naruto almost buckle under the weight but he stood strong.

"Yes, I'll do anything it takes for more power." Naruto said

Bane looked with a blank expression, before without warning he thrust his hand forward sending a blast of Force Lightning at Naruto. When the Lightning hit, Naruto instantly fell to his hands and knees screaming in pain, all while none of the Sith Lords did anything.

Bane held Naruto under the Force Lightning for five minutes, though to Naruto it felt like an eternity, before finally letting up. Naruto breathed heavily coated in sweat glaring weakly at Darth Bane his eyes becoming more yellow in color.

"We shall see boy, we shall see. Tomorrow you shall begin you training, you shall return here at 6 A.M. sharp and not second late otherwise you will regret it, whether you prove worthy of becoming a Sith Lord remains to be seen. But no this we expect nothing less than perfection in all lessons, if you do not give it your all then…" Bane trailed off smirking darkly hitting Naruto again with Lightning stopping after a minute

"… you shall be punished. And if you do not meet any of our expectations you will wish you never set foot here. Is that understood." Said Bane darkly

"Yes… Master." Naruto replied

"Good now begone apprentice, for tomorrow we shall if you are worthy." Bane dismissed

With that Naruto left the cave sneaking back into Konoha and into his apartment, all while knowing that the coming years would decide whether he continued living.

*Timeskip-Six Years*

Six years have gone by since Naruto had begun his tutelage under the thirteen Sith Lords. The first few weeks were utter hell, as not only would Naruto sometimes be held up from going to cave for whatever reason getting a good dose of Force Lightning for being late, then if he didn't learn something fast enough he'd be blasted, make a mistake get blasted, so much as question any orders his Master's give him he gets blasted. All while each time he was hit by the Force Lightning his anger and hatred grew at not only Konoha, but also his Masters who he sorely wished were still alive just so he could kill them himself once he was strong enough.

After three months Naruto managed to solved one of his problems of having to get to the cave to train, he broke into the Hokage Tower stealing the Forbidden Scroll learning several jutsu including the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Blood Clone Jutsu, the latter he used to create a clone to take his place in Konoha, he made sure to use the Force to alter the clones memories to not know of the Force, his Masters, or anything Sith related, along with making the clone create the persona of a happy go-lucky prankster so as to get people to underestimate it. With that taken care of he had permanently moved into the cave to continuously learn under his Masters, Naruto had also discovered a useful feature of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, in that anything the clones learn were transferred back to the original, something Naruto had repeatedly abused.

Each day afterwards Naruto would create 600 hundred clones, fifty each for twelve Masters, while Naruto himself would be taught personally by a different Master each day in different subjects. The Sith Lords also showed Naruto none of them pulled their punches in anything, teach him everything he needed to know if he were to become the Dark Lord of the Sith, such as Dark Side techniques and abilities, Sith Sorcery, Sith Alchemy, and all seven forms of Lightsaber combat, all which Naruto has mastered, they also taught Naruto the history of the known galaxy, politics, deception, and assassination as even if he was powerful in the Dark Side it was useless without an equally powerful mind.

They also sometimes sent Naruto out on missions to gain experience, and he couldn't return unless he completed the mission, if Naruto failed any mission then he'd be hit with Force Lightning by all thirteen Sith Lords, an experience Naruto was sure was going to kill him, but he survived by holding onto the one constant in his life, his hatred.

Currently the now eleven-year-old Naruto sat cross-legged with several mechanical parts laying before him, these were the piece's he needed to create his own Lightsaber, having found some of the pieces in the cave and the rest while out on missions his masters. Though he was still missing the most important component necessary for creating a Lightsaber, a Kyber Crystal.

Sadly, Naruto was unable to find one, so now he meditates hoping the Force shall show him where he might find one. It wasn't long until the Dark Side soon showed Naruto what he was looking for, an island country, a village, a large dam, and a… a… a…

'A Jedi.' Thought Naruto eyes snapping open while the Dark Side lashed in response to his anger

Going over to his Masters Holocron's Naruto kneeled as Darth Bane appeared.

"What is it Apprentice." Said Bane

"My Master, The Force has shown me where I might acquire a Kyber Crystal for my Lightsaber, though the Crystal is in the possession of a _Jedi._ " Naruto sneered

Bane's eyes narrowed in anger at hearing a Jedi is on the planet, but this may prove useful.

"Apprentice, consider this your final mission, you will go to this Jedi and kill them and take their Lightsaber. Afterwards you will have a final task which will be…" Bane said whispering the task in Naruto's ear as the teenager's eyes widened a little

"Do this and you shall have proved you are worthy of the title Dark Lord of the Sith." Said Bane

"It shall be done My Master." Naruto said as went to prepare for his mission

*Wave Country*

"Kaiza, Inari, Tou-san dinner's ready!" Tsunami shouted to her husband and son

"Coming Kaa-san!" Inari said running down the stairs his step-father following at a more sedate pace

Kaiza let a smile work its way onto his face, when he came to this planet he never expected to gain a family. Unknown to the people of Wave Country, Kaiza wasn't just a travelling fisherman, he's also a Jedi. He had come to this planet a few years ago when he had taken the Barash Vow, an oath taken by Jedi to refrain from all activities related to the Jedi Order as a form of penitence, only remaining in contact with the Force.

While on the planet he had saved Inari from drowning leading to a meeting with his mother Tsunami, and one thing lead to another and they got married. All was fine until a corrupt business tycoon named Gato showed trying to take control of Wave Country, and he might have if Kaiza had not subtlely used the Force to defeat him and group of thugs.

He had also used his knowledge of the advanced technology from the rest of the galaxy to improve the way of life in Wave Country, nothing major as to avoid any unwanted attention, helping make a dam, a water silo, and street lamps, just things that would make life in Wave easier. He also helped form the countries own Police Force, for when he wasn't around to help protect the town.

Suddenly Kaiza stiffened in shock, sensing something through the Force, something heading towards Wave Country.

'No not heading here, it's already here.' Thought Kaiza

'Uh, excuse me for a moment." Kaiza said getting up

"Is everything alright?" Asked Tsunami

"Yeah, just need to get some air is all." Said Kaiza convincingly not liking lying to her

With that Kaiza left the table and the house, once he was outside Kaiza grew serious.

Going over to the dock Kaiza knelt reaching under it grabbing a steel case. Opening Kaiza saw his Jedi robes and his Lightsaber, putting the robes on and attaching the Lightsaber to his belt Kaiza breathed deeply and left to go confront whatever the Force was warning him about.

Entering town Kaiza waved to anyone he passed trying to act casual while searching for whatever was here. He soon arrived at the dam when he felt it.

Darkness, pure unrestricted darkness, the feeling was suffocating that Kaiza felt his entire body shaking. Looking up Kaiza gasped seeing a black robed figured standing at the top of the dam, looking straight at him.

'I-im-impossible the Sith are supposed to be gone! But it can nothing else, the Dark Side is refined, to focused within them, to be anything but a Sith.' Thought Kaiza

Quickly Kaiza rushed to top of the dam Lightsaber held firmly in his hand. Once he reached the top Kaiza saw the Sith was wearing light black armor, black robes with the hood pulled up, and a faceless black mask with not defining features or any eye holes to see through.

"Who are you?" Said Kaiza while confused at the practice Lightsaber the Sith possessed

 **"Your death Jedi."** The Sith replied their voice modulated from the mask activating the practice Saber and getting into the stance of Form IV

In response Kaiza activated his own green saber and the stance of From I as the Sith charged him.

Despite only using a practice Saber the Sith to still be a dangerous opponent striking hard and fast, though Kaiza was able to hold his own due to his age and years of experience, being able to get several hits in on the Sith.

The Sith then jumped back levitating several crates and throwing them at Kaiza, who either reflected them or cut through them. The Sith used the distraction to flip behind Kaiza preparing to cut the Jedi across the back, but Kaiza managed to roll out of the way blocking the second strike that would have removed his head. Both exchanged blows occasionally trying to push each other back, until Kaiza finally managed to cut the Sith across the arm incapacitating him and revealing him of his practice Saber.

The Sith hissed in pain jumping back as Kaiza pointed his Lightsaber at him.

"You have no weapon, surrender and be taken before the Jedi Council." Said Kaiza knowing that defeating this Sith will have completed his Barash Vow

Kaiza couldn't see his face, but he's sure the Sith was glaring at him, when suddenly he turned his head looking at something behind Kaiza. Confused Kaiza looked and his eyes widened seeing several members of the Police Force running towards them.

"Kaiza! We saw the struggle on top of the dam and rushed as quickly as we could to help!" Said one of the members, Kaiza then noticed the Sith lifting his hand as his eyes widened in realization

"No don't, get back quickly!" Kaiza shouted

But it was already too late the Sith lifted the men into the air throwing hem over the edge of the dam. Acting quickly Kaiza grabs the guards with the Force lowering them to the ground as he glared at the Sith.

"You'd try and kill innocent people, you're a monster!" Said Kaiza

 **"Yes, I am and you lose."** The Sith said as his eyes fell to the water silo at the base of the dam

Focusing his Force power, the Sith breaks apart the silo causing the water inside to spill out into the town. Kaiza looked on in fear as he instantly began using his Force power to try and put the silo back together.

"I won't let you hurt them. They have nothing to do with the conflict between the Jedi & the Sith!" Kaiza said desperately trying to put it back together

With Kaiza distracted the Sith used the Force to pull Kaiza's Lightsaber from his hand.

 **"Of course, it's about them. Compassion is and always will be the Jedi's weakness."** Said the Sith grabbing the Lightsaber

Part of his objective complete the Sith then seized Kaiza by the throat dangling him over the edge of the dam, making him watch the town below be flooded.

 **"This was never just between the Jedi and the Sith fool."** The Sith continued, as Kaiza looked below seeing Wave being flooded

No! Please kill me b-but, let them live please!" Begged Kaiza not wanting his family and friends to die

In response, the Sith closed his hand into a fist swiftly crushing Kaiza's throat, before throwing his body into town that's now half destroyed with people struggling to get away. His objective complete the Sith jumped off the dam to safety, before turning to the dam and lifting his hand to it, mustering his power the Sith brought the dam crashing down releasing all the water it held back flooding the town completely killing everyone, doing it just to spite the now dead Jedi.

Turning away from the town of the hundreds of people he just killed the Sith removed his mask showing it was Naruto smirking darkly his sulfuric yellow eyes glowing with power.

'Now for the bleeding process.' Thought Naruto

*Cave*

Naruto sat the Jedi's Lightsaber on the table where his parts were located, sitting Naruto dissembled the Saber with the Force replacing some of his parts with some of the newer pieces until only the green Kyber Crystal was left.

Pulling out a kunai Naruto cut open his palms letting his blood flow. Levitating the Crystal Naruto placed both hands on either side before unleashing his Dark Side power onto it along with infusing his blood into Crystal. Soon the Kyber Crystal bled a crimson red, showing he was successful.

Lowering the Crystal down to the pieces, Naruto closed his eyes and began focusing. The Lightsaber parts floated into the air as they began assembling around the Kyber Crystal, soon they all connected.

Once it was finished Naruto's eyes snapped open as he grabbed the completed Lightsaber looking it over activating it showing a blood red color.

'Perfect.' Thought Naruto turning it off and attaching it to his belt

Now he just had one final task before could finally become the Dark Lord of the Sith.

*Konoha*

Naruto sneered at the people walking through the streets, he'd prefer to have never set foot in this place again, but the task required its completion. He cloaked himself in the Dark Side hiding his presence from everyone in the village, if he wanted he could easily kill everyone here and get away with it.

He soon arrived at his destination, the Academy, Naruto idly thought that his double would be attending by now.

'And for those just beginning its there last day.' Naruto thought

Walking through the halls Naruto soon arrived on a balcony looking over a large room where one hundred Academy Students, first years to be specific, stood. Naruto had thought ahead and manipulated the teachers into gathering the students here for him.

"Hey who's that?" One of the children said seeing Naruto on the balcony

All the kids instantly looked up seeing Naruto on the balcony, not that they knew it was Naruto due to the hood covering his face showing only his sulfuric yellow eyes. A few kids backed away in fear from him, while Naruto began to slowly descend the steps, increasing the fear in the kids.

A few tried running to the doors but all the exits instantly slammed shut and locked, stopping any attempts to escape. As Naruto descended the steps he frowned as he felt something in his mind telling to stop, he ignored this, but the feeling grew stronger until Naruto felt his consciousness get pulled away.

*Mindscape*

Naruto looked around with a frown, he knew he was in his mindscape, it used to be sewer until he remodeled it into a Sith Temple. He wondered why he was here, when he felt two presences behind instantly he unleashed a wave of power sending the two intruders into the wall where they remained.

Looking Naruto saw the intruders, two men, a young brown-haired man, and the second had an odd appearance with pale red hair, a goatee, ringed purple eyes, and horns.

"Who are you?" Demanded Naruto with narrowed eyes wanting to know who these people are and how they're in his mind

"Ugh, please if you release us we could talk civilly." Said the old man

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he could tell the man was lying, they didn't want to talk, they wanted to do something to him. The fact they practically radiated the Light Side didn't help either.

"No, now either speak or I'll take the information forcibly." Naruto said increasing the pressure on them and grinning sadistically hoping they refused so he can tear the information from their minds

"Ve-very well, I-I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki and th-this is my so-son Asura Otsutsuki. W-we're he-here to stop you from making a horrible mistake." Said Hagoromo

"And what mistake is that?" Naruto said

"Ki-killing those children." Asura said, Naruto raising a brow

"I fail to see how that's a mistake." Said Naruto

While he had at first been surprised at the task from Darth Bane, Naruto had already planned to slaughter everyone in Konoha, children included.

What, there parents beat him as a kid, it's only fair that he takes their children from them.

"Ye-yes, it is you can't kill them." Said Hagoromo, much to Naruto's amusement

"I'm sorry, I can't and why exactly not?" Naruto wondered already planning to kill these two before finishing his task

"Because, you have a destiny to complete." Hagoromo said

"And like that you've lost me. Time to die." Said Naruto hands sparking with Force Lightning

"We can tell you who your parents are!" Shouted Asura, making Naruto actually pause

His parents, he'd always wondered who they were if they're alive or not, though not for the reasons people would think. If his parents are alive that means they abandoned him to a life to be hated, if they are alive he'll hunt them down and kill them but not before showing them the same pain he suffered in his earlier years, but if they're dead then it's inconsequential.

"Are they alive?" Said Naruto wanting to know whether he'll have to start hunting them or not

"No, they're dead-"

"Then I have no reason to not kill you." Naruto cut off

"But I can let you meet them!" Added Hagoromo, getting Naruto's attention

"You're under the impression I care about two dead people." Naruto said now ignoring any of their words or pleas

Just as he was about to electrocute them to death he felt two more presences appear.

'What am I, a damn motel!' Thought Naruto in annoyance at people repeatedly just popping up in his head while restraining the other two new people

Looking Naruto saw they were a redheaded woman and a blonde man.

"Now who the fuck are you two?" Naruto said

"Watch your language young man!" Shouted the woman, Naruto raising a brow at her

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Questioned Naruto

"I'm your mother!" The woman said, Naruto actually shocked at that

"What?' Naruto said

"She's your mother Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm your father, Minato Namikaze." Said Minato smiling at his son

Naruto stared blankly at his parents, walking up to them as they smiled at him Naruto placed his hands on their heads ripping out the information of how they're dead and why.

Once he had what he wanted Naruto stepped back his hair shadowing his eyes, concerning his parents.

"Naru-" Minato began before being cut off

Naruto's head snapped up glaring hatefully at his parents before unleashing a blast of Force Lightning at them, pouring all his rage and hatred into it, as the lightning turned pitch black. Naruto took pleasure in hearing their screams of pain.

"Stop!" Hagoromo shouted

Naruto instantly raised his other hand hitting Hagoromo and Asura with Lightning as well. He didn't know how long he held them under the Lightning, but he didn't care he only wanted to make hurt, Naruto made sure they didn't die, no he wants them to suffer.

Finally, he let up as they all panted for air, as Naruto looked to his parents still glaring at them.

"That was for sealing the Kyuubi in me!" Naruto hissed in anger

"I did what I thought was best." Minato panted Naruto delivering a right hook increasing his strength with the Force

"You sentenced me to five years in hell!" Retorted Naruto

"Naruto please just let us-" Began Kushina

"You shut up!" Naruto snapped not wanting to hear their excuses

"I saw what happened with the Masked Man, I also saw you were against this bastard…" Said Naruto punching his father in face again

"… sealing the Kyuubi in me, but you still let it happen!" Naruto said, Kushina looking down at that

"I had a duty to protect Konoha as Hokage." Said Minato trying to make Naruto see sense

"Your duty was to your family!" Naruto retorted

A Sith he may be and kill anyone who gets in his way but Naruto still values family.

"What would you have done then, if you were in my position what would you have done?" Demanded Minato

"Well for starters, for the Masked Man I saw you were fast enough to place a Contract Seal on him breaking his control over the Kyuubi, if you could do that you could've just as easily killed him as well, instead you let him get away, when it literally would've taken less than two second for you to kill him. As for the Kyuubi if it came down between saving my family and saving Konoha, I'd have let the village be destroyed every time, hell I would've helped the fox destroy it!" Said Naruto

"Abandoning a village is just as bad as abandoning a child Naruto!" Minato said

"If you believe that, you're an even bigger fool than I thought." Retorted Naruto

"In fact, let's meet the cause of all this!" Naruto said as a giant cage appeared behind him

From the cage shadows outstepped the very creature being spoke about, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **"Kushina, Yondaime!"** Growled the Kyuubi seeing its former host and the man who sealed it yet again

Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the Kyuubi, the power he could feel was magnificent and deeply enriched in the Dark Side.

"So, you are the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. I must say that the tales of your power do you no justice." Said Naruto, as the Kyuubi directed its attention to him

 **"Hmph, and you're my new host. Though I have to admit I prefer you to my previous."** Kyuubi grinning darkly having seen all that Naruto had done since beginning his training to become a Sith including destroying all of Wave Country

It was glorious.

"Katsumi how could you say something like that do you have any idea the atrocities he's committed." Said Hagoromo, Kyuubi turning to him with a neutral expression

 **"Yes, I've seen everything he's done, the people he's mercilessly cut down, the ones he's manipulated, the entire towns he's left in ruins, and I say… good riddance."** Growled Kyuubi

"How can you say that, he's killed dozens of innocent people, he destroyed an entire village killing everyone in it, how could you ever let that happen." Asura said, Kyuubi growling at him

 **"Easily, and besides if he didn't I sure as hell would've done so myself. And you don't get to speak Asura not after your previous incarnation hunted us all down trapping us like animals and selling us off! Not to mention Indra's incarnation using those blasted eyes on me!"** Roared Kyuubi, while Naruto then realized something

"Wait, Katsumi. You're a girl." Said Naruto looking at the Kyuubi in surprise

 **"Yes, I'm a girl, what else would I be."** Katsumi said rhetorically

"Well it's just, it's uh hard to tell, as your you know." Naruto said motioning to the Kyuubi's body

Arching a brow Katsumi glowed red as she shrank down, when the light faded Naruto's eyes widened at the beautiful girl standing. The girl had long crimson red hair that went to her hips, matching red eyes, a curvaceous figure that was enhanced by the tight fitting black robes she was wearing only exposing her arms and head.

"Like what you see Na-Ru-To-Kun~" Katsumi said seductively crossing her arms under her impressive bust, while Naruto had a dumbfounded expression

"Stay away from my son you hussy!" Shouted Kushina as even though Naruto clearly hates them she wasn't about to let the Kyuubi of all people seduce her son

In response Naruto sent another blast of Force Lightning at them.

"So, you plan on killing them?" Asked Katsumi pointing at Minato and Kushina

Shaking his head Naruto looked to his parents with a blank expression as they looked at him pleadingly. He originally planned on just killing them, but why end it so quickly, no they need to suffer like he suffered.

"No…" Said Naruto, his parents sighing in relief

"… they won't die yet." Naruto finished, instantly setting them back on edge

"To kill them now would be mercy, no they will live and they will see as I conquer the whole of the Elemental Nations, as I bring ruin to all those who stand against me, they will see as I destroy Konoha and then, when it is done and their home is ashes, then they have my permission to die." Said Naruto

"Naruto, please don't do this. Your better than this." Minato pleaded

"I am how you made me _father_. Just know this could have all been avoided if you had chosen your family. You made your choice, now you shall see the consequences of that choice." Said Naruto with that he turned away from his parents taking away their voices to stop any protests they might say

"Now what to do with you two." Naruto said looking at Hagoromo and Asura

"Katsumi please." Said Hagoromo looking to Katsumi for help, Naruto looking to her as well

"How exactly do you know them?" Naruto questioned

"The Old Man created me and my siblings, we were all originally one creature, the Juubi." Replied Katsumi as she then explains the origins of chakra, Kaguya, the Shinju, everything to Naruto

"Interesting." Naruto muttered knowing this required further investigation

"Well as you knew them do you have suggestions what to do?" Said Naruto

"I can't really do anything with that." Katsumi said pointing at the seal

In response Naruto flicked his wrist as the cage doors were forcible ripped off. Katsumi walked out of the cage stretching out the kinks in her body.

"So?" Said Naruto motioning to Hagoromo and Asura

"Didn't that Master of yours, Nihilus or whatever, teach your that absorbing ability." Katsumi said, Naruto's face lighting up in realization

Darth Nihilus had taught Naruto one of his signature abilities, Force Drain, the ability to absorb the very life essence of sentient beings, Naruto has theorized that if he used it on people with Kekkei Genkai he could gain those Kekkei Genkai, though he's never had any subjects to test it on.

Until now.

Going over to Hagoromo and Asura, Naruto placed his hands on their chests and began focusing remembering Nihilus' instructions.

 _"Feel the very life essence around and within you, when you find it grab hold of it and absorb it into yourself."_

Searching Naruto soon found it and began absorbing their power, as both began struggling against him but it was futile. Naruto gasped feeling the power course through him as his eyes turned entirely purple with concentric rings, a white sun symbol appeared on his right hand and a black crescent moon appeared on his left.

Soon Naruto had absorbed all their power and both Hagoromo and Asura vanished, having only been able to maintain their presence thanks to their chakra with nothing left to maintain a physical form both vanished.

"Now with the annoyances taken care I believe I have a task to finish. Also, we'll be talking soon Katsumi." Said Naruto before turning to his parents

"Pay close attention, you don't want to miss a second of what I'm about to do." Naruto said fading from the mindscape

Once Naruto was gone Katsumi smirked at both humans.

"How does it feel Yondaime, that everything your son has done and will do is all your fault. Though I gotta say, I should thank you for sealing me in him, the darkness that surrounds him is truly…" Katsumi pause shivering in pleasure

"… intoxicating." Finished Katsumi

*Real World*

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself at the bottom of the steps with all the children huddled together shaking in fear.

"Now where were we." Said Naruto darkly as he activated his Lightsaber

*Later*

Naruto knelt before all his masters, all of them with neutral expressions but their eyes showed the pride they had.

"Well done Lord Uzumaki you have completed your training. You have proven you have the will, determination, and power necessary to become Dark Lord of the Sith." Said Darth Bane pulling out his Lightsaber and placing the blade on Naruto's shoulder

"Naruto Uzumaki is dead, henceforth you shall be known as Darth… Asura." Darth Bane proclaimed, the now named Darth Asura smirking at the irony

"Thank My Master, I swear to return the Sith to the Galaxy and crush all who oppose the Sith Empire." Said Darth Asura, Bane nodding

"What is our Code Lord Asura?" Bane questioned, as Asura and all the Sith Lords spoke as one

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me." Said the Sith Lords

 **So, what did you think, good. Now before you all shout, or curse, or whatever about how Naruto would never destroy Wave Country or kill dozens of people, let me remind you this Naruto is a Sith he will do things a Sith would do, if that means destroying an entire country, or killing children then yes Naruto will do it, got a problem with that go read something else. Also female Kyuubi looks like Lisara Restall.** **So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


End file.
